rogues_light_the_greedy_cavefandomcom-20200214-history
Bosses
World Boss - Ankara Spawns 2x Daily @ 1pm/7pm CST Stage #7 Stage #8 Stage #9 Expeditions 1 & 2 Dark Prince - Floor 21 Carnimoss - Floor 41 Has a stacking bleed effect. Highly recommended to use escape scroll instead of fighting first encounter. Karthooluh - Floor 61 Gets enraged near end of fight, increasing attack speed to 2-3x. Melzegoth - Floor 81 Heals during fight & deals various debuffs. Cultist - Floor 101 Has 2 phases, 2nd phase stacks a bleed effect. Nightmare Cultist 2nd Form: *HP: 499500 *ATK: 1464-1675 DEF: 4566 Slow *Light ATK: 350 Dark ATK:350 *Fire DEF: 220 Water DEF: 220 Earth DEF: 220 Light DEF: 220 Dark DEF:220 Expedition 3 Homunculus - Floor 21 Has a charged laser attack that deals 5k elemental, plus a small damage stacking bleed. Also has casts an ATK debuff. Recommended ~150k power (or ~2k MATK) before facing. Dr. Heimfeld - Floor 41 has different colors: green: heavy elemental dmg (seems to favor dot debuffs) purple: debuffer (stacks debuffs of all types) not that heavy in dmg (seems weaker then green/orange) orange: mixture of green & purple - stacks his debuffs evenly between armor/dot/weapon (3 stacks at a time) blue: slowly stacks debuffs of all types (seems weaker then green/orange) Dark Prince - Floor 61 Ultimate ability can be counterattacked little video guide example for those who is playing with Marrow ring (satying under 20% hp all the time) there r few important moments: u should counter late enough to succeed, and u should be aware of the moment when the boss goes to 2nd phase"": 1st u decide the next boss move but looking at his legs - if he start moving his leg/foot - press an ability asap, then if his leg doesnt move start looking at his arms - u should press counter right after his hand passes green dot on the top dg chest on the ground, but when he starts using only his ultimate spell (at about 20-30%hp) u should look at his arms only and press counter right before or when his arm touches that green dot (the only moment is an animation or whatever glitch on patterns change - id suggest ff+15k healing pot) *depending on your counter time he usually is using two main patterns: nearly always starts with his ultimate slow spell followed by a single fast stomp and then either: slow x2 -> fast or slow x3 -> fast (its true if u r counter his slow and forcefielding his fast) p.s. please feel free to fix my spelling/english:) Thor - Floor 81 does no dot/debuff, only strikes with lightning from time to time. *This strat depends on a hybrid MATK/Pierce build. 4k Matk / 5.4k Pierce. Go into the boss with full hp/mana. He won't actually hurt you if you use simply spam forcefield. If you get the occasional dmg coming through forcefield then just heal using a potion. Grind through and you'll be fine. I wouldn't risk going into Marrow HP range, there's no actual need as Thors dmg doesn't increase as the fight continues so there's no need to kill him quickly. Grind him down. Category:Bosses